How He Wants to Be Sorted
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: My little brother's birthday present: a story of how he would be sorted at Hogwarts. I loved writing this for him. Really cheesy and boring, but ya know... he's only ten. Sorry for the shortness.


**This is this year's birthday present for my brother, otherwise known now as Hermilo-Indy-Ace310, his birthday is tomorrow and we're throwing a big freaking party. I'm going to officially present this to him tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy it, kind of cheesy but hey it's for a ten year old boy. lol. R&R?**

**Oh, I don't own anything but me, Ian, and my friends. They're all real.**

School is scary.

School is extra scary when you're an eleven year old boy about to be judged by a ratty old hat on your personality to see who you'll be living with for the next seven years of your life.

If that's not intimidating I don't know what is.

Right now, I—Ian Peterson—was waiting outside the giant doors of the Hogwarts Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had just left us and would return any moment to lead us in to be sorted. I stood alone, because I don't get along with other wizards well.

Of course, there was quite a buzz already considering Harry Potter was incoming this year. I could hear Draco Malfoy now, blabbing about his pureblooded-ness. I hope he's not in my house.

Finally McGonagall came to get us all. I winced as the doors swung open. Following everyone to the front I craned my neck to see the Ravenclaw table, where I knew my sister was seated. She saw me and winked, before elbowing her red head spectacled friend.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah."

I watched that girl get sorted into Hufflepuff along with the next girl (Susan Bones). The next two were Ravenclaws, then 'Brown, Lavender' became Gryffindor.

One ugly girl went to Slytherin, and then a boy named Justin with a confusing last name went to Hufflepuff. Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor along with Neville Longbottom—a boy who looked more like a Hufflepuff. Malfoy became a Slytherin—no surprise, whole lot of them has.

A few more, then some twin girls that got split up into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, then…

"Peterson, Ian."

I grimaced, stumbling up to don the hat. No more had I pulled it over my eyes and a voice began speaking in my ear.

"Ah, must be related to the Ravenclaw girl I sorted a few years back. Hmm, though it doesn't seem you follow her footsteps. Intelligent, yes. Not much wit. Loyal, yes, drastically loyal. Not cunning or particularly brave. Yes, yes, I see… HUFFLEPUFF!"

I nearly jumped for joy, leaping from the stool and removing the hat. I bounded over to sit by a short girl with a brown ponytail. She smiled at me.

"Brittany." She greeted, "Must be Valerie's brother."

"Mm-hm." I replied, her name sounded familiar.

Next, Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor after what seemed like forever. Then a small mousy brown haired boy practically bounced up to take the hat. He had no more placed it upon his head as it shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted into applause as the boy joined our table. He sat across from me, grinning widely. Brittany and I were first to greet him.

"Ian," I held my hand out over the table.

"Lane." He complied, shaking my hand.

Throughout the feast I talked mostly to Brittany—being one of my sister's friends—and Lane. Turns out, he's a lot like me. I figured we'd make good friends.

After the feast, Lane and I started to follow Brittany to the common room—only to have her branch off away from our house. I looked at Lane, who shrugged then followed Brittany. All the while being Super-Ninja-Spy-Quiet of course. Don't want to let her know we're following her.

Up ahead, I noticed three older kids together. Two wore distinctly navy robes, while the other wore dark green. That one kept looking about like he didn't want to be caught. As we got closer I realized who it was.

It was my sister and her inter-house band of friends. One from Slytherin, one from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw, and Valerie.

Brittany was the Hufflepuff, the red head glasses boy from the Great Hall was the Ravenclaw, and the Slytherin boy looked a lot like a Weasley.

"What'cha up to, Sissy?" I called up to her.

She spun comically around and fixed me with a wide-eyed stare. All her friends looked startled too, Brittany recognized me.

"Ian, how—why—what?" Valerie stuttered. "Ohh, if you tell anyone—why are you not in the common room?"

"Why aren't you?" Lane asked, jumping in.

"Just go." Valerie sighed, pointing behind me.

Brittany sighed, "I'll walk 'em back. See you guys in class."

She pushed us along down the corridor and just as we were rounding the corner I heard Snape's distinct voice:

"Peterson, Mr. Guthrie. What are you doing, hiding about in this corridor? Shouldn't you be with your houses? Especially you, Mr. Guthrie."

I smiled smugly. _Boy, did she get it_. She got in trouble with _Snape_. Not like I won't enough times over the years. Ah, well.


End file.
